Enigma of Shadows
by Sticks
Summary: This is the story that happens at the end of Crystal Tokyo, when Chaos was reopened and darkness once more filled the land, forcing Neo-Queen Serenity to become a Senshi once more; Sailor Cosmos. Be warned, this is full of angst.


Enigma of Shadows  
  
Author's notes: For all of you who are manga readers, have you ever wondered what happened in the far future to cause Neo~Queen Serenity to shed her royal form and become Sailor Cosmos? Well, I'm gonna take a crack at it. ^_^ Reviews are certainly appreciated!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own Sailor Moon, you're nuts. The only thing I can possibly claim is the story itself, and a few of the characters that obviously aren't the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi's creation, such as Lance.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: "At dusk, pretense of youma."  
  
Moonlight filtered in through the beautifully carved crystalline windows. Night was falling upon the peaceful realm of Crystal Tokyo, home to Neo- Queen Serenity and King Endymion, and their two children, the Prince Jonathan Lance, and Princess Small Lady Serenity. Small Lady wasn't really a "small lady" anymore, but had finally grown into a beautiful lady herself. She protected the Earth as Sailor Neo-Moon with the Sailor Quartet; Sailor Ceres, Pallas, Juno, and Vesta. Serenity had long since given up the title of Sailor Moon to her daughter, preferring instead the quiet life as the city's enigmatic ruler; seen only in a dream, a whisper in the breeze, a shadow. She watched over her realm with a quiet, wise eye, nothing too small or insignificant to avoid notice after the Black Moon Family's attack. Never again would she be caught unprepared.  
  
"Mother?" came the quiet voice of her son, who now towered above her slight height. (AN: I rhymed!!!) Lance stepped cautiously into her moonlit room, watching the shadows play across her deceptively delicate features and silvery hair. She turned and looked up at her eldest child.  
  
"Hello, Lance," she said softly. "Back so soon from your trip? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." She stood up from her chair and embraced him. "It's good to have you home."  
  
"Well, the shuttle made better time than I had expected. Also, I decided against stopping at the spaceport's cafeteria.... You know what cafeteria food is like."  
  
Serenity grinned. "That's quite alright. It's not like I mind having my too-busy-with-his-own-life son come home to spend some time with his mother."  
  
"Aw, Mom," Lance colored slightly, "You're exaggerating, and you know it." Serenity laughed, shooting her son a look with raised eyebrow. "Prove it."  
  
"As if I could," he laughed back, "You'd find some way to make it seem I never came home."  
  
"Who, me?" Serenity asked innocently, "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Uh-huh. Sure you don't. I believe that. Yep. Sure. Whatever."  
  
She punched him on the arm playfully. "Watch it, kid. You may be taller than me, but I can still turn you over my knee."  
  
"Bet you never thought you'd hear yourself say that," he smirked. She glared at him with deep blue eyes.  
  
"Just so long as you don't put me in time-out. It'll kill me," he laughed.  
  
She smacked him again. "Get going, you ruffian. Before you make me mad."  
  
He laughed as he walked out the door. "Love you, Mom."  
  
"Yeah, uh-huh. Sure," she replied as she shut the door. "Go bug your dad."  
  
"Don't think I won't," he said, grinning, as he turned and walked off through the halls. He hadn't gone very far before he was assailed by a falling pink rocket.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!" yelped the rocket, as she tumbled over him.  
  
"Hey midget!" Lance laughed, helping his sister up. "Oh shut up," she growled. "Weren't you supposed to be gone until tomorrow?!"  
  
He smirked. "Maybe. But I'm home early 'cause I love you soo much."  
  
"That's a load of bull if I ever heard one," Lady Serenity remarked. Lance wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.  
  
"What? Don't you believe me?"  
  
"Not on your life," she shot back. "Don't you have someone else to annoy?!"  
  
"What? Are you off to some secret Senshi business again? Is it important?"  
  
"Maybe, but you'll never find out, baka."  
  
He feigned pain. "Oh, that hurt. That stung me so bad, I think I'm gonna cry." He sniffed a little for emphasis.  
  
"Grrrr..." his sister growled, "You're a real pain in the butt, do you know that?!"  
  
"Whose? Yours?" he asked, leering.  
  
"You're just....just..... impossible!!" she yelled, storming off.  
  
"Bye bye, ickle Serenity!" he called after her, receiving a raised middle finger in return from her retreating form. He sighed contentedly. It was so much fun to make her mad. But, on second thought, he'd better leave before that Sailor Quartet of hers showed up.  
  
End Chapter One.  
  
So, what did you guys think? Reviews are greatly appreciated, as well as ideas!!!! 


End file.
